


Post Match

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Defiant Wrestling, Insane Championship Wrestling, Major League Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Progress Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “I’d hold on to something if I were you.” And “There’s something wrong with you”





	Post Match

You cringed as you watched the fluorescent bulb crash across the head of your boyfriend Jimmy Havoc. No matter how many of these death matches you watched, you still couldn’t stomach the abuse the wrestlers laid on each other. You were going to be picking pieces of glass out of his scalp for hours. As hard as it was to watch, there was also something inherently sexy in the brutality. Every time you looked away you, it was only seconds before you turned back to the action, breath hitching as you watched fists landing and blood flying. Sweat mixed with blood and spit was a hell of an aphrodisiac and your thighs clenched as you knew what was coming as soon as the bell signaled the end of the match.

Jimmy was always hyped after a match and the first thing he wanted to do was get his dick deep inside you. Even more so when he was the victor. Like tonight. As soon as the ref counted 1,2,3 and the bell rang you were ready, waiting by the edge of the curtain for Jimmy to barrel through. As always he grabbed you by the hand pulling you behind him without a word as he searched for any available space to take you in. Finding a dark corner filled with shelving units he pushed you into the corner where the two of you would be out of view of anyone who happened to wander by. 

“I’d hold on to something if I were you.” Jimmy growled and you quickly complied grabbing hold of a shelf as Jimmy dropped his pants to his ankles and pushed your skirt up. 

“No panties and already dripping for me, little slut.” Jimmy said as your bare flesh was revealed, his fingers stroking along your slit. Lining up with your hole Jimmy pushed the head of his cock into you and gave a tilt of his hips, burying himself to the hilt as he started hammering away at you with his hands on your hips. You held firm to the shelf, biting your lips to muffle your cries as Jimmy grunted behind you. Drops fell on your buttocks as Jimmy fucked you, and you weren’t sure if they were sweat or blood. Either were a very real possibility. You arched back against him a moan escaping as he bottomed out his fingernails digging divots into your hips. With a loud snarl Jimmy snapped his hips in quick succession, freezing as his cum spurted inside you. 

Breathing heavily he pulled free, reaching down for his pants as you straightened out your skirt. Once you were facing him Jimmy pulled you into his arms and gave you a hug before stepping back letting you get a good look at the damage inflicted in the match for the first time. Blood dripping down his face in a crimson mask, fragments of glass stuck in his hair and the blood on his face, burn marks, splinters, and so many other things you couldn’t identify. All with Jimmy standing there with a wide grin as if he had never been happier. 

“There’s something wrong with you” You laughed, shaking your head at Jimmy. How he was always so pumped after these matches amazed you.

“There’s a lot of things wrong with me baby.” He agreed. “But you love me anyways.”

“I do.” You admitted with a nod, flashing him a teasing grin as he leaned in to brush is lips against yours.


End file.
